


天鹅绒金矿 9

by Erika_Fuji



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erika_Fuji/pseuds/Erika_Fuji
Relationships: Lee Donghae & Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 8





	天鹅绒金矿 9

这个怀抱是比西装外套残留的气味更强烈的熟悉味道，混杂着香水味和男性荷尔蒙的独特气息。李东海觉得自己下一秒就要被烧着，本能地贴向对方正常体温的胸口。李赫宰的那里也早就硬挺，失去理智束缚的职业杀手跳过前戏扶着巨物就往饥渴难耐的后穴里送，然后被瞬间袭来的填充感难受地掉了眼泪。

硬到发痛的性器前端被湿润狭窄的小穴包裹住的感觉，让李赫宰忍不住顶了顶胯。“呜呜…！”身上跨坐着的人瞬间瘫软在自己身上。情欲的蛊惑下李东海表现出从未有过的主动，支撑着身体挺动臀部，因为后穴的进出像猫一样难受地弓起身子。

但是这种毫无技巧的做爱没法满足情瘾难耐的双方，李赫宰像摆弄一只毛茸茸的小动物一样把李东海翻过来压在身下，抓着他的脚腕把双腿分开，慢慢顶到最深处，然后开始激烈的抽插。“……！”快感像雷雨一般袭来，猛烈到身下人说不出完整的话来，“太…太深了……嗯…！不行呜呜……慢点……”

被这种话撩拨着神经的李赫宰怎么可能放慢速度，他每一下都更加用力地顶过早已摸索熟悉的李东海的敏感点，换来对方哭喊的求饶。“你啊啊…！不要…顶那里呜……”身下人的肌肤透着情欲的粉色，形状好看的胸肌被鉴定师修长的双手揉捏着变形，他努力抬起头，喘着气去吻伏在自己身上人的嘴唇，“嗯…帮帮我……”抓着对方流连于自己胸前的手，往自己早已肿胀难耐的性器上送。

这种毫无保留交给自己处理的态度，让李赫宰对李东海逃走的最后一丝不满也从内心流走。后者不愿承认，比起自己中学生一样的手法，光是自己上司指尖的触碰，就让无比敏感的下身感受到致命的快感。“慢一点唔…快要……受不了了啊……！”积攒太久的欲望在一瞬间喷涌而出，被蚀骨的快感攻击的李东海尾音不由自主地拔高。

凌乱的前发汗湿了贴在额头上，整个人因为射精有些恍惚露出可爱表情，这样的李东海怎么看都不能说是那个黑道传说里攻击性极强的老虎tigris，反而像只虚张声势的猫咪。看得李赫宰心都快融化，他低头安慰般地一点点舔掉对方胸前沾上的点点精液，下身的动作一点也没有变缓。

“不行…嗯…不能…吃掉……”李东海皱着眉去推开恶趣味的身上人，却被一路吻到喉结吻到脸颊，最终躲避失败，被捉着下巴进行了一个微腥的深吻。

就算是欲望想要被满足、第一次如此主动，但是也无法接受口腔里弥漫着自己的精液味道。李东海残存的羞耻感一下被点燃，不由自主用手臂挡在眼前。  
“不喜欢？”看到身下人的动作，李赫宰恶意从对方已经被弄得一塌糊涂的小穴里退出，只在通红的穴口时轻时重地磨蹭。明明刚刚求自己求得声泪俱下，现在却又做出这种坚贞不屈的模样。  
“不是的……”突如其来的空洞感让李东海下意识露出惊慌的表情，后穴收缩着想要吞进试探的性器，但是总是在浅浅进入后又被抽出，“你不要这样……”  
又是平语，看来这个新人杀手真的很不懂规矩。“不要怎样？”李赫宰在他耳边低声说，呼出的热气让滚热的耳垂变得通红。“说清楚，tigris。”  
“唔不行……你是坏蛋！”先骂了解气再装乖也不吃亏，“快点进来……还想要……呜呜嗯…！”  
话还没说完就被再次的贯穿感弄得哭喊出声。要不是看在李东海受伤的情况下，在那天只有两人坐在车里的时候，李赫宰就想把他的连体防弹衣给扒了。看着他现在这幅被欺负委屈的哭相，再想到那天救自己时出手迅速的冷漠tigris，鉴定师含着身下人滚烫的耳垂低吼着释放在最深处。

主动求上司和自己做爱，并且做完之后，那种空虚难耐的燥热感竟然卷土重来。“我去洗澡……”察觉到自己这种异样的李东海慌忙站起来，液体顺着大腿内侧流下的感觉让他一阵腿软。

看着李东海跌跌撞撞急忙跑去浴室的样子，李赫宰不放心跟了上去。他把水温调试到比体温稍高的程度，“不要洗冷水澡。”引来对方一阵反抗。最后也还是以李东海手撑着浴缸边缘趴下，乖乖接受自己上司拿着花洒在自己肩膀来回冲淋告终。

他目光不知道往哪里看，最终落在李赫宰的胸前。那里除了方才自己留下的暧昧痕迹，还有深深浅浅的伤疤。

这是李东海第一次看见这些，之前做爱的时候他都是用手拼命挡住视线，不想看见和眼前这个人相关的任何场景。  
温热的细密水珠洒在皮肤上的感觉并不能消解燥热，反而像蚂蚁在爬一样又痒又难受。

晕乎乎的感觉再次袭来，现在的自己一定脸红得毫无威慑力吧，自己在李赫宰那里有过威慑力吗？就算是拿枪抵着这个人，他看起来也毫不害怕。他到底会害怕什么？

胡思乱想的时候，有些晕头转向的李东海下意识地手摸向了仔细端详的那些伤疤，不知道为什么，自己竟然开始想要了解这些枪伤刀伤的过去。洗澡根本没用，还是想要抱紧什么才行。

浴缸里的人毛茸茸的头发凑近戳向自己的胸口，李赫宰开始有点慌，“头发湿透容易感冒，”他控制住自己想要扶起那人的脸吻下去的冲动，起身去拿浴巾。

“！”转身离开的瞬间，李赫宰被自己保镖拿起的花洒淋了个从头到脚。“你不许跑！”身后人含含糊糊的声音说，现在李赫宰自己头发也湿透了。“你自己都做了什么…你难道不负责吗？”

李赫宰今天第二次想要缴械投降。这个傻瓜杀手知道自己在说些什么让人误会的话吗？

他控制好自己的表情转过身去，脱掉湿透了的定制衬衫，吻向正不满地看着自己的那张脸，然后跨进浴缸。

既然他这么说了，那自己就误会下去好了。

折腾了半天终于困意战胜了一切的职业杀手在病床上安分地躺下。虽然VIP病房的床是加宽的，但是李赫宰担心自己也躺上去之后会不会被对方一个回旋踢弄残。

挣扎了一会到底要不要躺上去之后，李赫宰的睡意被一条发来的信息弄得瞬间消失。

“这是你吧？”短信只有一句话，配图是前天李赫宰以朴氏黑产负责人的身份和Rimus公司代表秘密会面的偷拍。  
那次会面的保密措施很好，是一向多疑的李赫宰都不太会担心的程度。为什么会泄露出去？

接下来发来的一连串照片让李赫宰脑子里嗡的一声，本来想要休息的心情瞬间消失殆尽，自己在办公室的照片、深夜回家停车的照片，近期的重要行程一概不漏。最新一张照片停留在昨天白天。

那么，或许这个匿名的跟踪者还没有发现现在的李赫宰在仁江医院VIP病房里，他来的时候是坐朴正洙的车来的。

但是只要他再继续呆下去，被发现也是迟早的事情。

想到这里，李赫宰偏头看向床那边倒头大睡的李东海。在查出这个跟踪者是谁之前，他都要尽可能单独活动，至少目前看起来这个人的目标只是自己。

VIP病房的衣柜里永远都备齐了鉴定师各种场合需要的衣服，包括伪装。李赫宰套上白大褂，把自动手枪藏在内口袋里。

他拿出之前准备的、防止李东海无聊的手机放在床头柜上，现在万一出现突发情况，也可以派上用场。

然后迟疑了一下，俯下身去亲了亲熟睡的人的耳垂。

凌晨的仁江医院VIP楼层无比安静，不像别的普通层时不时有着的病患呻吟和召唤声。但是这种寂静却让戴着大口罩的李赫宰的每一根神经都无比紧张起来，他握紧了口袋中的枪，反正在自家医院可以毫无顾虑地开枪。

还好没有可疑的人员，李赫宰走进地下停车场，那里有朴氏常备的紧急情况才会用、看不出来属于谁的车子。

打开车门的一瞬间，经验丰富的鉴定师察觉到什么一般猛地转身，但是并没有其他人出现。

“我们安排在仁江的眼线报告有疑似朴氏李赫宰的人出入仁江，但是具体去了哪个病房还不知道……”  
“全部出去。”包间里，正准备和美女亲热的孙珉植皱了皱眉头，“继续跟。还有那个上次和他一块儿在车上的杀手呢？”

“最近李东海好像一直没有出现，加上他之前试图带人质逃走，说不定已经被李赫宰给处决……”  
“没有什么说不定说得定的，在他们破解那些文件之前一定要让我确定他俩都已经死了，好吗？”孙珉植俯身把烟灰落在来人的衣服上，“不是他们死，就是太子党死，你给我想明白点。”


End file.
